Our story
by Incandescent Kirsten
Summary: Bella and Edward broke up and Bella looks back on how her and Edward met. This makes her realize how much she is missing without him.
1. Chapter 1

_When you are young the summer is everything. School seems to last forever and when summer comes you can't keep track of the days. Then as you grow older the school days breeze by and the summer seem to go on for years._

We met in the summer, both of us turning 15 and both looking for something. Edward was smart, witty and always knew what to say. Me, I was average; I couldn't make a joke if my life depended on it and I wasn't impressed with myself. Edward was tall (5'11" to be exact) and I was short (5'5"). He was skinny but had some major self-esteem issues because he liked to call himself fat. I wasn't the skinniest kid but I wasn't the fattest either. Edward had his bronze hair grown out and always swept over his right eye. My hair came to the middle of my back. It was plain brown and hung down. I had the most stubborn hair in the world. Edward and I were polar opposites. That's how it always was with us.

After we first met we were inseparable. We talked 24 hours a day. He was my best friend. I couldn't live without him. He knew how to make me smile. A task no one seemed up to at the time. I'll admit I had a crush on him. Who wouldn't he had everything. The good looks, the brains, and he was hilarious. I had a handful of friends who were drooling over him. I even hooked him up with a few of them, Two actually. Alice liked him at one point. So, I was a good friend and tried to get them together. I guess Edward wasn't into her because he told her that he preferred to just be friends. Then there was another one of my friends, Rosalie. They dated for a week before they broke up. She "loved" him still though but he just thought of her as a sister.

One day Edward and I were sitting on my couch. We were watching Dracula; it was our favorite movie to watch together. I was dumb enough to tell him that I had a crush on someone. Of course he wanted to know who it was. I wouldn't tell because it was him. We fought back and forth until I finally gave in. "It's you." I said covering my face with my hands. He looked at me and blinked a few times.

"Oh." Was all he said. Not that I expected anything else. I actually thought he would gag then run away. I never had a lot of faith in people. I had walls they seemed impossible for me to tear down, but somehow Edward managed to. That's why I loved him. He knew how to open me up. He could read me like a book. I wasn't as lucky though. I had no idea what he was thinking or how he felt about me. I was completely clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Because once upon a time, we were best friends. And, yes, there's been a lot of bad stuff in between. But none of that matters right now, okay? You need me, I'm there. Any time, any place, anywhere__."_

_- -Dawson's' Creek_

The days continued to go on and we forgot all about my little confession. It wasn't a big deal to him, I guess. I didn't mention it again because I wasn't willing to put myself out there again. I was always a shy kid. I blushed anytime someone would say something that was embarrassing or when I was lying. That was how I was. Edward was a blusher too. That was one of the few things we had in common.

Edward and I were friends for 4 months when I got my first real boyfriend. His name was Mike Newton. I wasn't really that into him. He was a sweet talker. He would call me baby and doll. I sort of liked the attention. He was a sweetheart. He was also sick. He had lung and heart cancer. He had a daughter named Faith and I thought it was sweet that he was man enough to take care of his own kids. Edward and Mike didn't get along at all. Mike was jealous of Edward and I'm not really sure why Eddie had such a problem with him. He claimed that 'He was a bad guy for me.' I didn't find out that he was right until a few months later.

I dated Mike for 5 months before I dumped him because I couldn't get over Edward. What can I say? I was in love with him. A month or so later, in November Edward finally asked me out. I was so happy. It was odd. I had never been _that_ girly so it was different for me to smile and blush over what some guy was saying to me, even if it was just Edward. We were together for about a week before Mike texted me. He said that he missed me and I felt terrible because his cancer was getting worse. I guess I was an idiot and went back with him. Well, until an hour later when he told me his ex was pregnant with another one of his kids. I dumped him and went to talk to Edward. He was mad at me for dumping him for Mike again. He said, "I can't be your friend when you're with that guy!" I guess he was right though. Mike had cheated on me. We talked it out and on November 30th at 3:39 PM he asked me to be his girlfriend again.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness."**

**Neil Gaiman**

Edward and I were together for nearly nine months before I broke up with him, I knew I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it at all. I was just upset. I loved him, So much, more than life itself. Just things were getting so hard.

Edward cheated on me with his friend and she was pregnant. This crushed me. All my friends began to hate him because I was always crying. I couldn't stand it. I kept picturing them together. I would cry myself to sleep and wake up crying because I would dream of them together. Everyone said I deserved better. It only takes so much convincing before you begin to believe it.

Edward had been getting in worse moods lately and lashing out at me. At one point he told me that "Every time we talk it pisses me off." That was my last straw; I was in love with him. Hell, I still am. But he seemed like he didn't love me anymore. And I couldn't stand him not being happy. That is all I really wanted. I needed him but I would be able to survive. I had to.

I told him that I was done with him. It didn't seem to faze him at all. I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it. My friends reassured me that this is what was best for me. I didn't believe it but he deserved better than me. He needed to be happy with someone who loved him and could make him smile 24/7.

We tried to be friends. It just wasn't working out. I was so hung up over him. He had a new girlfriend and she broke up with him because I couldn't keep my mouth closed and kept saying I loved him. I felt so bad and guilty because of it. He didn't tell me until a while after it happened. We started to drift and he got closer to one of our close friends. This hurt but it made me realize that I was being an idiot. He didn't love me anymore and I needed to move on.


End file.
